Nightcloud
Nightcloud is a black she-cat with green eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :After the death of the WindClan leader, Tallstar, Nightcloud supports Mudclaw, not knowing that Onewhisker was now the leader of WindClan. Once Firestar announces that Onewhisker had been named deputy just before Tallstar died, she is furious, saying that Mudclaw was the best cat to lead the Clan. :Nightcloud is part of the rebellion led by Mudclaw to overthrow Onewhisker. She is seen in battle fighting Squirrelflight, a ThunderClan warrior. Twilight :She is seen at the next Gathering with Onestar still the leader of WindClan. She stares up at him with an unreadable expression as he announces he has gained his nine lives and leader name. Later, she is one of the cats on a patrol that goes to ThunderClan to help them fight off the badgers. She and Onestar immediately go after the badger that Ashfur was attempting to fight, and succeed in driving it off. Sunset :Nightcloud is only listed in the Allegiances, and does not make an actual appearance in Sunset. After Sunset: We Need to Talk :It is revealed that she had Crowfeather's kits. Crowfeather does not seem excited to be her mate, saying he did it only to prove his loyalty. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Nightcloud is now the mate of Crowfeather, and the two have one kit- Breezepaw. She is seen at the WindClan camp when dogs attack. She and Owlwhisker were in charge of leading one of the dogs away from camp, when Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, and Spiderleg come to help them. Later, when the dogs have all gone, she is back at camp with the rest of the patrol. She gets angry at Crowfeather when he treats Breezepaw like a kit, stepping in and saying that he should have more faith in their son. Even though moments ago she stood up for him, Nightcloud chides Breezepaw when he hints that WindClan could have handled the dogs themselves. :At the Day Time Gathering, Breezepaw participates in the squirrel hunting competition. He is chasing after the same squirrel as Lionpaw when a badger set collapses beneath them. Jaypaw, having had a vision that this would happen, races towards them when the rest of the Clans noticing him. Nightcloud, along with Crowfeather, are amoung the first cats to reach the two apprentices. She is horrified at what had happened, and immediately helps Jaypaw in digging him up. She is fearful for her son's life until Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, confirms that he will live. Now that Breezepaw is safe, Nightcloud gets edgy when Leafpool and Crowfeather talk for a moment. She then carries Breezepaw back to the ThunderClan camp, refusing to let Crowfeather help. She stays with both of the apprentices to help them sleep, and ends up falling asleep herself. Dark River :On a patrol with Tornear, Harepaw, and Owlwhisker, Nightcloud is the first cat to be spotted by a ThunderClan patrol that had been waiting for them. The patrol allows Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them back to WindClan to speak with Onestar, though they are suspicious. Nightcloud now takes up the rear of the patrol, behind the ThunderClan cats. Nightcloud's fur bristles with fury when Leafpool briefly talks to her mate, Crowfeather. Outcast :Just as Crowfeather and Breezepaw are about to leave to go to the mountains, Nightcloud steps out of the throng of cats to say good-bye. She brushes her pelt against Crowfeather's and he licks her ear in response, but looks off in the distance as he does so. Eclipse '' :During the raid against ThunderClan, Nightcloud is seen in the attack against Firestar's patrol. She attacks Poppyfrost just as the young warrior was about to reply to Lionpaw about if there were any WindClan warriors nearby. Long Shadows :Nightcloud is only listed in the Allegiances, and does make an actual appearance in ''Long Shadows. :Her son, Breezepaw, is made into a warrior some time in the book, and is now Breezepelt. ''Sunrise :At a Gathering, Nightcloud is seen to be sitting with Crowfeather and Breezepelt. When Hollyleaf of ThunderClan announces that Crowfeather is actually her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's father, both she and Breezepelt are bewildered and angry at this news, just as Crowfeather tried to deny it. Nightcloud is very angry at Leafpool. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Nightcloud is featured in this book, grouped with her son, Breezepaw. Rock, the narrator, describes her as a difficult she-cat to like, with her short temper and her possessiveness over Crowfeather and her son, Breezepaw. He also says that she is jealous and arrogant, and that she jumps to her son's defence much too quickly. Rock also adds that she should remember that out of all of Crowfeather's mates, she is the one that StarClan have spared to live beside him. :The book also confirms that Crowfeather only took her as a mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Family Members '''Mate:' :Crowfeather- Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Son: :Breezepelt- Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) : Tree Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters